It is known that lanyards are used to suspend identification or security badges, keys, cell phones, or other objects around a person's neck. Conventional lanyards include the use of a small cord or rope that is joined together at the cord ends to form a loop that fits over a person's head and around the neck. There are several known techniques to join the cord ends of the lanyard to form a loop. These techniques include tieing or gluing the cord ends together, or using multiple fastener components that must be attached onto the cord ends and then secured together. Typically, a ring or hook is connected to the formed loop to secure or suspend an object, such as an identification badge, around the person's neck.
These known lanyards and techniques for joining the lanyard cord ends, however, have certain drawbacks. For example, known lanyards use multiple components to join the lanyard cord ends resulting in greater complexity of the product, use of special tools, and increased difficulty in the use of the product. In addition, many of the known multiple components used to join lanyard cord ends are unreliable, have a high initial purchase cost, and an overall high cost application. The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known problems and drawbacks with existing lanyards and specifically the problems associated with joining lanyard cord ends.